Facing the Unknown
by Yami-Zeri
Summary: Rated for violence. A mysterious mob boss, Yami Kaiba, and Bakura conspire revenge against Yugi, but their target is an unknown twin sister. Yu-gi-oh cast: Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Yami Kaiba, Yugi's grandfather
1. Oath of Vengeance

_A/N: Sorry about the more obvious typos.  They've hopefully been corrected.  Please let me know if I've made any other oopsies.  I'm sure there's probably more and suggestions are welcome._

_Synopsis: With the help of Bakura, Kaiba's evil half escapes the Shadow Realm again.  They manipulate a gangster, the mysterious Mr. X, into stealing an ancient Egyptian relic: a pair of armbands.  This fits into the yamis' plans for revenge, because the bearer of the armbands is Yugi's unknown sister.  But Yugi's sister isn't the only one on their hit list; they plan to wreak havoc on Seto Kaiba as well._

_A/A/N: I'm trying my best to keep the characters as they should through most of the fic.  I'd appreciate it if anyone could let me know if Yugi and co. gets out of character._

**                                                                           Oath of Vengeance**

A lone youth, showing the blossoming promise of womanhood, stood at the foot of an earthy grave.  Her shoulders were slumped, hands in pockets; she stared blankly at the light grey headstone with hardened, violet eyes.  The hint of an approaching storm whipped her nape-length crimson hair and two golden bangs.  

Her grungy, overstretched t-shirt and ragged-sleeveless denim jacket afforded her little protection from the wind's clawing, especially where her chest lay bare around the baggy shirt collar.  Instead of shivering, she rubbed the chill from her left arm; slender fingers ran across the ridges of an old burn scar.  That scar was the only flaw to her otherwise fair, child-like skin.  

A ray of the dying sunset caught glints of metal around her neck. One was from a spike-studded collar, and another, hanging low on her chest, was a gold pendant bearing a lioness deity.  The girl didn't pay much attention as the gathering storm clouds roared their triumph in their assault on the sun with an earth-shuddering thunderclap.

"Zeri?  Zeri!  It's time to go!" shouted a man, her social worker, some distance away.  

Seconds later, the first heavy drops of rain tumbled to the ground.  A flash of lightning illuminated the engraving on the tombstone.  It said "Muto"; dark patches of moisture formed where there had been light gray, making it appear that the stone cried.

 "Father, I swear I'll find the ones responsible for this," she muttered darkly.  Zeri's amethyst eyes were flashing angry slits.  "I will make them pay!"

She turned away slowly and walked through the gloom to where a car waited.  The grass crackled and squeaked quietly beneath the rubber soles of her tennis shoes; cold droplets of fallen rain clung eagerly to the cuffs of her jeans.  Her face was a mask of anger; it seemed the storm mirrored her mood with its own angry rumblings and flashes of blinding white, but the sky wept bitterly for her loss.  Rain drops pelted her heavily, flattening out her hair and darkening her clothes.

Quietly, she slid into the passenger seat and crossed her arms.  The man next to her brought the car to life, his face barely visible in the soft glow of the instrument panel.  Lost deep within her mind, Zeri didn't notice the lights of Los Angeles flickering to life.  She sat unmoving, unblinking, allowing the world to wash over her the same way a river swirled around a large stone.  

The social worker stole a brief glance at his young charge.  The only sounds heard were the hum of the car's engine, the slap-snick of the wiper blades, and the angry hisses of rain tossed away by tires.  He noticed that one of the two golden bangs was trying to separate itself from the soft, damp crimson of her head. 

The pair continued onward without speaking.  Again the social worker glanced at Zeri.  Her nimble fingers were absentmindedly probing that scar running the length of her arm, puckered and ridged with age, a grim memory of her past.  That was his sole reminder that Zeri wasn't helpless, though she could barely see over the dashboard—assuming she wanted to.  

The man, his attention distracted, almost ran into a stopped car.  He slammed on the brakes; the rain-slicked asphalt hissed and spat, furious about being disturbed.  Zeri grunted, the only acknowledgement she gave to the jarring deceleration as her lithe figure was first caught and held tight by the seatbelt and then flung back into the seat.  The violent motion was just what her bangs needed to escape their crimson prison; they achieved their normal position—two golden antennae curved over her head.  The rest of her hair regained much of its M-like bird wing shape, velvety feathers framing her graceful but clouded face.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the social worker waited, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.  Onward they drove in the glare of harsh street lights, the occasional blare of horns nearby from irate drivers on their way to some destination they thought was more important.  

The man glanced at Zeri again; she sighed heavily, a look of heavy grief seemingly crushed her small frame from the inside.  For the briefest of moments, her body sank into the seat's leather in defeat.  With a sharp breath, she realized that she was being watched.  Zeri's hands bunched into fists and pressed firmly into the seat, and then she sat up ramrod straight.  Her graceful face took on the look of murderous intent; if not for the feral glint in those almond-shaped amethyst orbs, the social worker would have laughed at her posturing.

The driver's mouth opened and snapped shut, and then he cleared his throat.  He drummed his thumbs; anything to prove to his own ears that someone was still alive.  Almost hyperventilating from his growing unease, the social worker finally said, "You know, Zeri, you would be quite a lovely young lady if you wouldn't scowl so much."

He felt prickles of sweat on the back of his neck; he could sense those eyes piercing him.  "And I suppose I should grow fairy wings and wave a magic wand," she growled, adding to her menacing glare, which he felt more than saw.

The bobbing of his Adam's apple and increasingly mechanical demeanor suggested he knew things, dark, worrisome things, about this girl.  His throat moved like he was trying to choke down a hockey puck that wouldn't budge.  Zeri noticed the play of light from the moisture collecting on the social worker's brow.

"I—I sure hope the plane leaves on time," he said, his face twitching at the sound of his faltering voice.  

Another turn and the car was headed for their destination: LAX airport.  The soft patter of drizzle tapped softly on the windshield as the engine died.  He was about to remove a duffel bag from the trunk, but Zeri beat him to it, even though it was almost too long for her, and decidedly overstuffed.  She slung the heavy bag across her left shoulder, and was almost toppled over by the weight of it.  Spasms of pain cascaded across her face until she set her jaw with a look of raw determination.  The man shook his head in bewilderment as he found his bags and caught up with her.

"Are you—are you sure you don't want any help?" he asked, holding out his hand for the heavy burden, having shifted his bags to one hand.

"No," she ground out between clenched teeth.  She walked slowly, each step a definitive splash from her sneakers.  The man withdrew his offered hand, fingers curled into a fist at his side.

The pair soon found themselves within the bustling terminal.  Zeri's eyes blinked several times, violet eyes adjusting to the antiseptic white light.  Bewilderment shown on her face for a split second; the immenseness of this place was a dizzying swirl of bustle and noise.  She followed her only guide in this maelstrom of travelers, the social worker.  

By the time they checked their luggage, Zeri tried valiantly to conceal her exhaustion.  However, the twinges in her arms and legs, plus her labored breathing, betrayed her.  A chaffed abrasion flawed her fair skin where the bag had intertwined with her spiked collar.

At the metal detector, a police officer she recognized was waiting.  He smiled warmly at the unhappy teen, his grey eyes full of compassion as they made eye contact.  Though she still wore her livid face, Zeri's gem-like amethyst eyes communicated her affection for this man.  The officer pushed up his cap, revealing black curls underneath.  In the crook of one arm, he held a wrapped package, tied with a blue ribbon, its paper iridescent.

"Here, Zeri," her older friend said, "I thought you might like this.  Open it on the plane or when you get to your new home."  He knelt down and handed her the package.

"Thank you, Pete," she replied solemnly, taking it from him slowly, still making visual contact.  He saw the true gratitude residing in those almond-shaped eyes.

Impulsively, Pete tousled the teen's downy hair.  "Don't take over Japan now, kiddo," his bassoon voice admonished gently.  No longer caring that anyone was watching, Zeri threw an arm around Pete's neck and hugged him. 

 "You know I never behave," she whispered in his ear, which brought out a chuckle from her friend.

"Be sure to write me sometime," Pete said.  The teen nodded against his neck.

They parted as her social worker motioned for Zeri to hurry up.  After clearing the metal detector, Zeri allowed the social worker to lead them to the lounge.  They didn't have a lengthy wait.

A female voice from the PA system caught their attention, "Flight 229 to Japan, now boarding."

Quickly, the two found their plane and boarded.  After being seated, Zeri halfheartedly listened to the usual flight attendant protocol, still lost in some distant corner of her mind.  She was jarred from it, however, when the jet's powerful engines roared to life and the plane began coasting into position.  Zeri touched the cold, darkened glass of her window as she looked out; she hardly recognized the disbelief and fear in the eyes of her likeness.  A drop of water outside her window trickled down the dim reflection like a tear.

The small teen sighed and shifted position—one leg outstretched, the other one bent upward.  With arms crossed over her developing chest, she positioned her head so that no one could read her eyes.  Zuri's gloomy thoughts replayed that life-altering night yet once more.

~~~

Searing pain throbbed from the back of her skull as she regained consciousness.  The teen girl's right hand touched the lump and winced; flecks of dried and sticky blood came away from her crimson hair.  Turning her hand over, the girl's violet eyes widened when she saw more blood around her fingernails and on the back of her hand.  Trying to steady her thudding heart, she licked her soft lips.  The girl's tongue met with the salty metallic sting of more blood.  Realizing this, panic began overwhelming her lithe body.  But lying here—not knowing what had happened—bothered her even more.  Her young face contorted in spasms of pain when she attempted to rise from her flat position.

The teen sat on her knees, eyes closed, willing the pain and rising terror away.  Once she felt centered, she opened them.  What she beheld by the full moon's light overwhelmed her so that her fair skin drained of color.

A man, no, an intruder lay crumpled in a heap against the far wall.  Someone—or something—had shredded the intruder's neatly-pressed suit into bloodied ribbons.  There were long claw marks on his face, arms, and chest.  In fact, finger-like gouges in the flesh suggested that something had tried ripping out the intruder's heart.  But what horrified the small teen the most was the gaping hole torn open in the man's neck.  An unrecognizable red lump, just large enough to fill that hole, lay a few feet away.  The man's flesh was waxy, his lifeblood having been spilt over the hardboards of her room.  Looking around, she noticed a smear of scarlet leading to the open window, and more stains on the gauzy curtains.  The teen's brows furrowed, as if trying to remember the significance.

The crimson-haired girl arose to her feet shakily, her breath caught in jagged gasps.  Her once golden bangs, now an orange tint, hung limply at the sides of her head.  She looked down, only to quit breathing altogether.  Drying scarlet discolored her t-shirt and denim jacket.  Her slender fingers convulsively wrapped around the pendant hanging from her neck.  Then she reached her upper arms for further reassurance, but her fingers only met dried blood and skin, not the special armbands that she always wore.  The girl's violet eyes closed, more to calm her nerves than to show grief.  Her right hand began caressing the scar running down her left arm, every bump, ridge, and valley memorized long ago.  But as she stood there, it dawned on her: the only other noise that greeted her ears was the wind pushing against the curtains.

Her eyes snapped open, pupils constricted in fear.  Swallowing nervously, she walked purposefully to her room's door.  Light streamed in underneath, and then into the whole room when she stepped into the hallway.

"Daddy?  Daddy, are you okay?" she asked, her voice more high-pitched than usual.  The living room door was open.  The teen's feet traversed the hallway rapidly, fear welling up into her throat with every footfall.  Her blood froze when she saw what had happened: her father lay face down on the carpet with a pool of scarlet under his chest.  His normally warm brown eyes were now glassy and almost as colorless as his skin.  One of her wakizashi, its blade now stained with blood, rested on the carpet nearby.

"Daddy…" the girl, her voice husky with barely restrained emotion, whispered.  

She rushed over and sank by his lifeless body; her hand withdrew involuntarily from the cold, clammy feel of his skin.  Without thinking, she cradled his head in her small arms, her chest and shoulders heaved with dry sobs.  It felt like her heart swelled with an ever-increasing anguish that threatened to kill her.

No longer able to hold it in, she threw her head back forcefully and shrieked, "Why?  Why did this happen?  Why?"  Scalding hot tears ran down her reddened cheeks as she breathed heavily.  One tear carved a pink trail through dried blood at one side of her mouth.  Trembling violently, her slender fingers pushed aside her father's golden bangs.  She kissed his brow tenderly and brushed his eyelids closed with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Daddy," she whispered, her free hand still gently running through his gold and crimson hair.  "I loved you… so much…"

So involved in her loss, she didn't hear the police banging on the door.  Nor did she notice when the door splintered into shards, the police charging in.

One of the officers saw the teen and hauled her away roughly, grabbing the girl around her waist, "Come here, kid.  You have some explaining to do."

"No!" she screamed, struggling in the officer's grasp, her fingers stretched out painfully for her father.  She tried harder with every step the officer took, but she just couldn't return to her father's body.  The hallway walls pulsed with blue and red from the squad cars outside, though the girl was too upset to notice.  

Another officer, waiting outside, pushed up his cap, revealing black curls in the harsh, pulsating lights.  His gray eyes flooded with grave concern when he saw the young, blood-stained teen struggling frantically against his fellow officer.

"Zeri?  Zeri Muto?" the black-haired officer asked.  "Calm down.  Making a scene won't do your rep any better."

His bassoon voice penetrated the anguished fog in her mind.  Looking around in the surrounding harsh brilliance, she saw not only officers, but curious neighbors wanting to know what was happening.  She glowered angrily at the onlookers and continued kicking at the officer's knee.

"You know this kid, Pete?" her captor asked the gray-eyed officer.  

A smile tugged at the corners of Pete's mouth.  "I sure do.  Let me take her in, okay?"

"Hey, it's your health, buddy," the other officer muttered, and then released Zeri with a shove.  

For a reply, she defiantly crossed her arms over her developing chest, her face set in fury.  But when her eyes met Pete's, that look communicated their special bond.  With a heavy breath that suggested Pete wanted to ask what had happened, but dared not, he guided Zeri to his squad car.

"Well, kiddo, I don't remember you looking this bloodied up since you stopped those gang bangers a couple of blocks away," Pete said, walking behind the crimson-haired girl.  She didn't say anything; she just let her friend open the backseat door for her so that she could sit down.

She made eye contact again, violet probing gray in the night.  "I'd tell you what happened, Pete… if I could only… remember…" She cleared her throat, because her voice was faltering.  Pete nodded his understanding; he could just barely make out the faint trail of dried tears on her cheeks.  His gray eyes blinked in surprise.

With a sigh, the teen stood, her wrists held out to the officer.  "You and I both know this drill, Pete."

~~~

_The doctors said that the murder was too traumatic, that it was the reason I can't remember, _the teen girl thought.  _If that's the case, then why do I get the feeling they're wrong?  And why are my dreams plagued nightly by that… monster?_


	2. Big Surprise

_A/N: Sorry about the more obvious typos.  They've hopefully been corrected.  Please let me know if I've made any other oopsies.  I'm sure there's probably more and suggestions are welcome._

_A/A/N: I'm trying my best to keep the characters as they should through most of the fic.  I'd appreciate it if anyone could let me know if Yugi and co. gets out of character._

**                                                                                   Big Surprise**

It seemed like just another typical Friday evening at the Game Shop.  Yugi's grandfather sat at the head of the dining room table; Yugi and his friends were also there, paired up over Duel Monster boards.  The current round was Joey vs. Yugi and Téa vs. Tristan.  The elder Muto watched their Duel Monster tournament with detached amusement.  However, his attention was drawn away from the games by the harsh clamoring of the telephone.  

"I wonder who that could be?" the amethyst-eyed, gray-haired man said.  The elder Muto rose to his feet and left.  Joey sighed, almost laying down the cards in his hand.  He placed his other hand over his stomach.

"Maybe it's the pizza guy," Joey offered.  "Maybe he got lost.  I know I'm starved!"

"Oh Joey," Téa admonished, "You're always hungry!"

"Well you're not the only one that's starving, Joey," Tristan agreed, nodding his head solemnly.  Téa shot the brown-haired teen an annoyed look.

Yugi chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully, his brow furrowed.  "Or maybe it has something to do with Grandpa's latest project," the boy suggested quietly, his big eyes shone brightly.

"Project?  What project, Yuug?"  Joey asked, leaning over the board with interest.  "Come on bud, spill!"

Yugi's eyes darted about in thought before he replied.  "You see, Joey, Grandpa has been cleaning out one of the store rooms these past two weeks.  He wouldn't tell me anything other than it was a 'big surprise.'  All I can tell you for sure is that it looks like he's converted it into a bedroom."

"Maybe your grandfather volunteered to host a foreign exchange student," Téa suggested thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Yugi said, unconvinced.  His gentle gaze caught Téa's eyes; she was seated next to the crimson-haired youth.  "But it's not like him to keep secrets from me."

Yugi's grandfather interrupted the conversation as he reentered, a happy smile dancing on his aged face.  "Yugi, how would you and your friends like to go downstairs with me?  That surprise I promised will arrive in a few minutes."

Yugi's face beamed and he scurried eagerly down the stairs.  His friends were hard-pressed to keep up, while the elder Muto brought up the rear, a contented smile on his lips, arms crossed behind his back.  Almost a minute after Grandpa turned on the lights, a taxi pulled up in front of the Game Shop.  

A tall man, dressed in a black suit, exited one side and leaned over to give the cab driver instructions.  Yugi could hear the other passenger door open and shut, but he couldn't see the person getting out.  All his eyes caught was a hint of gold and crimson as whomever it was went around the car.  With his curiosity piqued, Yugi was torn between his rising excitement and staying put.

"Aw nuts!" Joey groused.  "It's definitely not the pizza guy!"

The small boy rolled his violet eyes, and returned his attention to the "big surprise."  Now the tall man had moved to the rear of the taxi.  A jumble of heated conversation assailed the teen's ears, but it was too muffled for Yugi to make any sense of it.

The elder Muto approached the front door, a mischievous smile concealed by rubbing the tip of his nose.  The anxious teens tried masking their disappointment as Yugi's grandfather positioned himself to block their view.  A moment later, Yugi could see and hear the front door open and swing closed.

"Zeri!" Grandpa exclaimed as he approached the visitor.  Still none of the kids could see whom the old man was greeting.  Yugi was practically bouncing up and down on his toes, craning his neck, straining to see around his grandfather's bulk.  "My goodness, Zeri, how you've grown!  They must have kept you fed well in America.  You'll have to tell me all about it, but right now, I have someone very special for you to meet.  I bet you don't even remember him!"

Yugi saw his grandfather put a hand on this Zeri person.  Once the elder Muto stepped aside, Yugi's jaw dropped, and from the sound of it, he wasn't the only one.  His grandfather waved in his direction.  "Zeri, I would like you to meet your twin brother, Yugi."

When she saw Yugi for the first time, her stiff, angry posture ebbed away.  Her violet, almond-shaped eyes opened so wide that her eyebrows almost burrowed under her hair.  Without thinking, she closed the gap between them.  She stood there, her nose just an inch away from his, her amethyst orbs probing the depths of her twin's.  

Yugi returned her gaze, completely oblivious to the mixed reactions and comments of those around him.  His twin raised a hand, palm toward him, and he mirrored the action without seeing.  The simple gesture of pressing their palms together seemed to make the entire world motionless; it faded into non-existence.  It seemed their heartbeats, their breathing, had almost ceased.  Against his tender palm, hers felt muscular and calloused, even gritty, like sandpaper.  

"Uncanny," the crimson-haired girl breathed.

Yugi tried nodding in agreement, but he was just as mesmerized as she.  His cheeks tinted faintly; he felt a moth-like caress against his forehead, pushing gently against his golden bangs.  It was not unlike the sweet touch of summer's first cherry-blossomed breeze.

Joey bent down next to the captivated boy to finally get his young friend's attention.  "You know, Yuug," the older boy grinned roguishly, poking the boy in the ribs, "it's not that I don't mind watching, but… ehhh… if you two want some private time, maybe you should get a room."

Finally realizing what this must seem like to his friends, Yugi almost fell over from shock and mortification.  Laughter welled up in Joey's throat, only to die; Zeri's defiant stare tore deep within the blonde's eyes.  He backed away in surprise.

"Man, Joey," Tristan said, crossing his arms, "you're really asking for it.  She's got Yami's 'Glare of Doom' ready."

The twins' grandfather broke the tension brewing.  He placed his larger hand on her denim-covered shoulder.

"Come, granddaughter.  Let me show you to your room."  He gently led her to the stairs.  The elder Muto was about to carry the duffel bag when Zeri swiftly grabbed it by the neck.

Wise violet eyes blinking in astonishment, Grandpa asked, "Are you sure you can carry that?"

"Yes, grandfather," the small girl replied solemnly, her bi-colored hair bobbing as she nodded.  

Joey leaned over to Tristan and muttered, "I'll bet a ten-spot she can't even pick it up.  That bag looks heavier than she is."

"You're on," his brown-haired friend agreed conspiratorially.

With Herculean effort, Zeri lifted the overstuffed bag to her shoulder.  Narrowing her almond-shaped eyes and gritting her teeth, she willed her body steady.  Joey let out a disappointed groan as he forked over the money to Tristan, who snatched it away.

"Are… you sure you don't need any help… Zeri?" Yugi asked, his eyes trembling with sympathy.  He held out a tentative hand, wishing to aid his new-found sister.

"No… I've… got… it…" his female counterpart ground out, praying mentally that her legs wouldn't buckle under the strain.  As the teen girl followed their grandfather, Yugi's proffered hand dropped to his side and he released a crestfallen sigh.  Téa caringly put her hands on the small boy's shoulders, which elicited a thankful glance from him.  

The bright iridescence of a gift caught Joey's attention.  He dashed over and picked it up, then walked over to his young friend.

"Don't look so glum, bro," the blonde teen said, handing Yugi the package.  "It looks like they missed one.  Why don't you take it up to her?"

Yugi's face brightened as he nodded and took the gift from his best friend's hands.  When he had made his way to Zeri's room, their grandfather was closing the door behind him.  But he opened the door and stepped aside after noticing what Yugi intended.  

The small boy peered around the sill cautiously.  "Zeri?  Can I come in?"  He didn't get an answer, and Grandpa had already left.  Finding a spark of courage, Yugi set his jaw and entered.

Zeri was splayed on the bed, as if she had fallen on it.  Her eyes were pinched shut in a grimace and it seemed that she was panting for air.  A sheen of perspiration covered her forehead.  To him, it looked as if waves of exhaustion were battering at her consciousness.  Concern flooded his innocent, amethyst eyes; the small boy placed the gift near her duffel bag and sat on the edge of the bed.  When she acted like she was trying to sit up, Yugi placed his hand on top of hers.

"No.  Just rest…" his mouth fumbled quietly over the next word, "…sister."

Obeying, she gave herself over to the mattress, the springs popped and squeaked faintly.  Zeri opened her eyes and smiled faintly; her male counterpart returned the expression with more warmth.  The twins remained like that until Zeri's heavy breathing relaxed and her muscles quit twitching spasmodically under the pale skin.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone, Zeri," Yugi admonished gently, understanding etched into his cherubic features.

The crimson-haired girl's mouth twitched into a tired grin, "Not even to myself?"

Yugi was about to reply until his eyes noticed a small trail of blood oozing down her neck, around the base of her spike-studded leather collar.  "Zeri, you're hurt!"

He was about to touch the injury when his sister dabbed her fingers into the red fluid.  She examined the blood-tinted fingertips thoughtfully.  Gazing into her twin's eyes, she said earnestly, "It's nothing, Yugi.  I've had worse."  She gestured to the old scar on her left arm for emphasis.

Before he could speak again, the pair caught the faint aroma of hot tomato sauce and cheese.  Being careful not to pull already beat-up muscles, Zeri cautiously altered her position so that she was seated next to her twin.  Joey, carrying a tall stack of cardboard boxes, poked his excited face in the room.

"Hey, bro!  Come on!  The pizza guy finally made it!"  The crimson-and-gold-haired duo smiled and nodded in unison.  Yugi led the way with Zeri walking stiffly behind him; this time, her balled hands were not for show, but to help minimize the aches racing up and down her body.

~~~

Outside, a platinum-haired teen sneered coldly at the bright rectangle of light on the Game Shop's second floor.  The faint magical glow from the ring around his neck gave his twisted features a maniacal appearance.  Heavy shadowy movements from a nearby alley drew the youth's attention.  A grotesquery of a figure chuckled ominously; its head sat on its shoulders like a fat toad.

"Mr. X sends greetings," the dark mass slurred, its voice an ominous reverberation.  A pleased gasp issued from the newcomer.  "It seems that our plan is finally being set in motion."

"Yes," the teen's silvery mane bobbed in the weak light, "The girl arrived not more than an hour ago."

With a final heavy step, the darkness-enshrouded monstrosity stepped into the light.  Receding pink hair sat on its overly-obese head.  "I still don't see why we can't just kill Yugi!  He's the one I want!"

The grotesque caricature ceased its demands when the platinum-haired boy pierced him with an ancient, powerful glare.  "I told you before, Yami Kaiba," the teen glowered ominously, "There's more than one way to shatter little Yugi Muto's world.  And you should focus on Seto.  Without his interference, Yugi would never have beaten you in the last duel."

The two figures turned and focused on the looming shape of KaibaCorp in the distance; the red warning lights on top flashed like a string of angel's blood.

~~~

Inside the dining room, the kids were eagerly devouring pizza.  Yugi and his friends were watching Zeri, each one with an expression of bewilderment.  She'd take an impossibly large bite and rip it away; long strands of gooey whiteness would form a stretchy bridge.  Some would fall to the plate, and other strands would snap around her lips and chin.  With her free hand, she'd pile the toppings back onto the crust; her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk's as she chewed hungrily.  Her pink tongue would dart over her lips, licking away any trace of cheese and tomato.  

"Man!  And I thought I was starving!" Joey exclaimed.

Zeri's amethyst eyes almost rolled back in absolute bliss; pleased rumblings emanated from her slender throat.  After swallowing, the younger girl took another huge bite.

Téa's eyebrow twitched in disgust.  "Haven't they… been feeding you anything Zeri?"

Zeri met the taller girl's eyes.   She tried replying, but a thin wafer of pepperoni was clenched between the diminutive girl's teeth.  This made it impossible to answer coherently as she chewed.  Once Zeri swallowed, she opened her mouth and snapped up the pepperoni in one rapid motion, increasing the unease around the table.

"Oh they've tried, Téa," the smaller girl replied solemnly around the pepperoni.  Then a hint of irritation overtook Zeri's visage.  "They've been feeding me nothing but squid for the past three days.  I had chewy squid for Tuesday.  Then they fed me extra-rubbery squid for Wednesday.  And last night, the squid leftovers could have patched a steel belted!"  The look of disgust on the tough girl's face was obvious to all.  She rubbed furiously at her mouth with a napkin.

"So… I take it… that… sushi is out of the question?" her male counterpart asked hesitantly, his eyes nothing but gentle kindness.  Zeri gave her twin the briefest of smiles before replying.

"I can handle sushi," she replied.  Then her graceful features became haunted; she tried hiding her eyes because they kept losing focus.  "Dad…  Dad used to… fix it for me…"  The petite teen gritted her teeth, holding back pain from the memory.  She whispered falteringly, her voice thick and husky, "He… He made it… …the last… …the last night…"  Her denim-covered shoulders quaked with bottled up sobs.  Instead of tears, she released the pent-up maelstrom with a wounded cry and slammed her fist hard on the table's flat surface.  Her breath hissed through clenched teeth, the tension receding.

Yugi leaned over and placed a loving hand on his twin's fist.  Zeri began moving her fist away, but glancing up through her eyelashes, she placed her hand palm down.

"Hey, if you need to talk, we're all ears," Tristan stated matter-of-factly.

Having regained her composure, Zeri sat up straight and responded flatly, "That won't be necessary."  The small girl withdrew her hand from Yugi's, lightly running her thumb against the outside of his index finger.  The younger boy nodded his understanding, although his soulful eyes contained a shard of hurt.

"Look Zeri," Téa chastised, "it's not healthy keeping that kind of pain bottled up.  You need to talk!"

Pizza forgotten, Zeri brushed slender fingers over the full length of her scar.  Steely-eyed, she replied coldly, "I'm not ready yet."

The fiery-headed girl pushed away from the table and stalked out.  The foursome watched her leave, mixed emotions on every face.

"Hey, Yuug," Joey began, gaining the violet-eyed boy's attention.  "Do you think Yami might have some useful advice?  You know, seeing as how your Grandpa turned in for the night and all?"

His undersized best friend nodded.  "I'll ask him later tonight, when all of you go home."  Yugi touched the Millennium Puzzle reassuringly.

~~~

Dressed in flowing black flannel top and pants, Yugi sat on the edge of his bed.  In his tender hands, he cradled the Millennium Puzzle.  His amethyst orbs traced the intricacies of the Eye of Horus until it glowed.  The radiance embraced him, embraced his mind and soul, enveloping him in a blanket gold.

The brilliance receded; the small boy looked at his environment.  He was surrounded by impenetrable darkness, except for where he stood.

"Yami?" the boy called.  His voice drifted into the nothingness.

Yami stepped into the light, his very being stiff and formal, but his features compassionate.

"Something troubles you, young one?" 

Yugi affirmed it.  "It-it's my sister… twin sister…  Zeri…" the boy started, but the thought drifted off.

The spirit tried not showing the surprise, but it appeared in his crimson eyes, unbidden.

"I had no idea that you—we had a twin," Yami said quietly.

"Neither did I," his hikari stated.  "A—a social worker brought her tonight."  Tears gathered on Yugi's lower eyelids and threatened to leap to their doom.  "Yami… Yami… She—she's in such pain.  Something terrible happened.  Something terrible happened and she won't tell anyone!  Zeri holds it inside and I think it's tearing her apart!  What should I do Yami?"

Touched by his light's compassion, Yami bent down on one knee and cupped Yugi's chin with a firm but loving hand.  Crimson eyes intertwined with violet, the boy's dark half gently wiped the tears away from Yugi's cheeks with his thumb.

Solemnly, compassionately, Yami replied, "A pain such as this will find a way out, hikari.  Support her… Love her… Be there for Zeri and be a good brother to her.  That's all she needs."

"O-okay," Yugi sniffled.  "Thanks, Yami."

The pharaoh's spirit ruffled the teen's hair affectionately.  "It's time for you to rest, young one.  Tomorrow is another day."


	3. Blossoms and Shadows

_A/N: The Surgeon General has placed a warning on the next scene.  It has been proven to cause extensive tooth decay, nausea, vomiting, and even uncontrollable fits of laughter.  Read at your own risk.  (Ow!  My sides hurt!)_

**                                                  Blossoms and Shadows**

After discussing plans for the day, Yugi took his twin to one of Domino City's finest parks.  Feeling giddy from summer's promise, Yugi ran all the way there, with Zeri close behind.  He led his violet-eyed sister to what used to be his most favorite spot: a grass-covered hill topped with a graceful Sakura tree.  Winded, the two youths collapsed on their backs in the tall, cool grass, their heads almost touching.  All around them, pink blossoms wafted gently in the perfumed breeze.  Seed heads from the tall grass undulated; the grass' gentle soughing was a balm to their youthful ears.  They laid there together, allowing their heartbeats to return to normal.  

Feeling completely at ease, Zeri pulled up a stalk of grass and began nibbling on the tender, succulent end.  Puffy clouds sailed the dazzling blue sky like mighty ships; two pairs of violet watched them serenely.

"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing at a cloud.  "That one looks like the Dark Magician!"

The small boy's ears detected his twin's amusement.  Almost in unison, the pair rolled over onto their stomachs.  Zeri cupped her chin in her nimble hands, while Yugi used his crossed arms to support his shoulders.  Blades of grass and pink Sakura blossoms clung to their hair, giving them the appearance of fairyland refugees.  The effect was even more stunning with Zeri as the wind played with her golden antennae bangs.

The bi-color-haired boy smiled and asked, "What's so funny?"

This drew out an amused look from his female counterpart.  "I swear, Yugi, you are so totally obsessed with the Dark Magician!  If he were real I'd bet anything that you'd ask him out!"  Zeri kicked her legs playfully, a nymph of the wild sucking on a stem, its spray of seed bobbing gently.

Scarlet heat overthrew the soft fairness of his cheeks.  His amethyst orbs gazed at her gently, huge and bright.  When the petite girl noticed the look on her twin's countenance, she wrapped her slender fingers around her throat and made strangling noises.

"Oh no!  Not that!  Anything but Puppy Eyes!" she exclaimed.  "Too… cute… can't… go… on…" she gurgled weakly, faking a melodramatic death that succeeded in felling Yugi.  He threw himself onto his back and clutched his sides; his body was wracked with uncontrollable laughter that echoed in the distance.  The boy's innocent eyes glistened with tears of happiness.

Like a soft-footed cat, Yami suddenly appeared and towered over the two supine forms.  His shadow almost engulfed the twins.  The once pharaoh harrumphed and mock-glared at the pair; his fists rested on his hips.

"You look like a pair of tumbleweeds," he reproved gently.

"Oh really?"  Zeri chirped.  Her eyes glinted like giant purple baubles.  "And all this time I thought I looked like a yami that dresses in leather and whose hair resembles the sun's rays.  And he has pink flowers in his hair to boot!"

The twins burst out in hysterical laughing.  Yami reached up and pulled a petal from his hair.  Scowling at the soft, pink defiler, he tossed it over his leather-clad shoulder.  Unbeknownst to him, the breeze promptly blew it into his hair again, increasing the pair's hysterics.  Glowering at them, he waited for the twin lights to calm down.

"H—hi Yami," her male counterpart croaked happily, his amethyst orbs still flowing with liquid diamonds.

Unable to intimidate the twin hikaris, he smiled.  "Sit up, you two," he said firmly.  "Let's get you both more presentable."

Once the two were sitting up, Yami sat on his knees and began picking debris from Yugi's hair.  The ex-pharaoh was about to toss aside another blade of grass when Zeri grabbed his light around the neck with one arm.  With her free hand, she then rubbed her knuckles in his hair, making the boy squirm.  This continued until the pair began wrestling and tickling each other.  So engrossed in their exuberant tussle, they rolled down the hill, leaving a carpet of pressed grass in their wake.

Crimson eyes blinked twice, and Yami surrendered the blade of grass to the breeze with a sigh.  The wind quickly lodged Yami's discard into one of his golden bangs.  The spirit shifted his body until he sat cross-armed and cross-legged, his eyes smoldering.  Squeals and laughter from innocent play reached him from the bottom of the hill.  Yami sighed again, looked at his wrist—something he'd seen his light do many times—and continued fuming quietly.

Unable to stand it any longer, the spirit jumped to his feet and growled.  His temples throbbing, he yelled, "I'll have you two know I used to be a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago!  I didn't do any baby-sitting back then either!  Now get your tushies back up here pronto!"  With a stiff pose, he pointed at the ground for emphasis.

Down below, the grass stained twins shared mischievous looks.  They began nonchalantly walking up the hill, as if obeying Yami's royal command.  When they had almost reached the crest, they ran all out and tackled the unsuspecting once pharaoh, sending him flying into the grass with a thud.

Their bodies wiggled and squirmed against each other, with Yami doing his best to pin down the energetic twins.  It didn't help matters that he was laughing, enjoying the contest of wills.  When the ancient spirit finally got the better of them by straddling their backs, everyone's hair resembled frizzled rat's nests.

"Now let's try this again, shall we?" Yami said, his grin suggested that he hasn't had this much fun in ages.

"Gee, for a 5,000-year-old dead guy, you sure are heavy," Zeri groused; her lower lip stuck out in a sultry pout.

Unable to do much else, the duo let the leather-clothed ex-pharaoh play hair stylist.

"Yami?"  Yugi asked.  "What's so important that you have to 'make us presentable'?"

The ex-pharaoh's crimson eyes smiled down at the boy as he replied, "Don't you remember?  Joey won the lottery and we're all invited to a big ice cream bash at his place."

~~~

Yugi hugged the pillow closer to his face.  Visions of ice cream galore made him smile.  He jumped out of bed, however, when shrieks of terror jarred him from slumber.  Bolting from his room, another shriek led him to his sister's.  His own heart thundered in his ears, Yugi opened her door.  

His twin sat upright, her face drenched in sweat; her body, dressed in a simple white nightgown, shook violently.  She clutched at something on a golden chain, near her heart.  Zeri took shuddering breaths through her mouth like she had run for her life.  The wild disarray of her crimson and gold hair only seemed to confirm his suspicion.

"Are you okay Zeri?" her male counterpart asked, slowly approaching her.

Her eyes, unfocused moments before, moved toward him.  "It—it was—was a nightmare.  Just a nightmare, that's all."

The teen boy sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.  "Tell me about it, sister."

"I-I'm okay, Yugi, really." she said.  The violet-eyed boy could still feel his sister's heart race.  She continued trembling against him, slow to yield to his caring embrace.

A long shadow fell across the pair.  "Are you two quite done waking the neighborhood?" asked their grandfather.  The shadows that cloaked his face made it difficult to tell if he was teasing or irritated.

"Zeri had a nightmare," her male counterpart stated.  Yugi's sister pulled away from his grasp and willed her body to steadiness.

"I'll be okay, grandfather," the teen girl said flatly.  "I'm too old to be afraid of nightmares."

The elder Muto gestured for his grandson.  "Come on Yugi.  Your sister can tell us about it in the morning."

Zeri's twin nodded and left; their grandfather closed the girl's door.  With them gone, the youth wrapped her shoulders in the bedcovers.  She laid down in a fetal position and shuddered once more.

_It's always the same nightmare, every night, _she thought.  _I remember every detail…_

~~~

Zeri found herself trapped in darkness so absolute that it's like being encompassed in the unborn universe.  Her violet eyes couldn't penetrate, couldn't fathom the magnitude, depth, or breadth of it.  This impossibly black abyss acted like it wanted, needed to consume her; it pressed heavily against the cocoon of light that surrounded her body.  The gloom was oppressive.  She trembled involuntarily, as if it's silly for a fourteen-year-old to be afraid of the dark.

A feline-like yowl penetrated the veil of darkness.  Turning in the direction where she thought the sound came from, Zeri saw two luminous feral eyes staring at her.  The petite teen could scarcely breathe and wasn't given time to think.

"Light-bringer!  Hikari!  Welcome!" the thing said, its voice echoed ominously with hisses.  The creature stepped into Zeri's protective cocoon of light, just on the outer edge.

Tall, lean and well-muscled, the yellow-eyed creature bore a striking resemblance to a lioness in human form.  It wore what looked like Zeri's spike-studded collar and golden pendant around its neck.  And around its shapely torso, it wore a simple white tank top with short, flared sleeves.  The creatures' savanna-gold thighs were covered in knee-length black pants that hugged every curve possessively.  Shiny black leather boots completed the thing's attire.  But what was most striking about this monster was its hair: its head was covered in a shaggy mane of crimson and two golden sprays fanned out from the forehead like peacock feathers.  Its face, though elongated, looked vaguely familiar, almost human... almost like Zeri!  

"We've gone through this before, Zeri," the thing said.  "You need not fear me."  The creature showed its long white teeth; Zeri took a step back.

"No!  No, I can't trust you!" the small teen exclaimed, taking another step backward.  "Y-you've done bad things!  I know you have!"

Taking a step forward and kneeling, the creature extended lean arms covered in short fur; it offered the youth an embrace.  "Please, little light," it implored, "I'm here to help you."

The athletic figure displayed its teeth again.  Zeri shook her head, turned, and bolted.

"Aibou!  Zeri, don't run!  The Goddess Sekhmet sends me as your protector!"

The thing in the darkness yowled once more; whether it was out of sadness or anger, the small girl wasn't about to go back and find out.  Zeri could hear its footfalls echoing on the featureless surface.  The girl tried speeding up, but tripped and skidded to a painful halt on the floor.  The bi-color-haired teen attempted to rise, but it was too late—the thing was already upon her.  It wrapped one muscular arm around her chest and lifted the girl in the air in a firm, but caring, embrace.  Zeri thrashed about vainly, trying to escape as the creature raised its free hand to the bruise forming on her pale cheek.

"Here, I'll show you again," the monster rumbled deep in its bosom, a soft reverberation.  "I'll heal your injury.  I'll chase your aches away."

Sparkles of golden light flowed from the creature's hand and enveloped the struggling youth in healing warmth.  Once finished, this cat-woman tried cradling Zeri in its arms.  Tried was all it could do, because the girl continued resisting.

"There now," its luminous eyes blinked, the corners of its mouth twitched up, "Was that not better?"

"Why can't you just go away and leave me alone, demon?" the petite teen asked, her violet eyes full of raw terror.  A series of cough-hisses emitted from the creature's throat.

"Because, little hikari," it explained, showing those long teeth once again and nuzzling against the terrified girl's cheek, "we are one, Zeri.  You and I can never truly be separated.  Not ever."

~~~

_Well, if I can't get rid of that monster, maybe I have her on a tight enough chain this time that she won't hurt anyone,_ Zeri thought sleepily.  The petite girl yawned and slowly drifted back to slumber.


	4. An Off Morning

_A/N:  Whew!  Between three fics, it's taken me longer than I expected to update.  The original chapter was long, so I split it up so I could at least have an update._

**                                                                            An Off Morning**

With the dawn came new promise.  The warm rays of the rising sun caressed Yugi's eyelids.  The youth moaned softly and changed position, either unable or unwilling to give up on sleep just yet.  The irritating blare of a car alarm woke him; the boy groaned and tried covering his head with a pillow.  The raucous noise burrowed into the polyfill cocoon.  With a frustrated moan, Yugi tossed the pillow aside.

"Why does this have to happen every Saturday?" the teen boy slurred.

Yugi arose on shaky feet and stretched; his mouth a jaw-popping yawn.  He stretched until his entire body quivered, limbering his muscles.  The teen boy rubbed the sleep from his bright amethyst eyes.  His mind was still wrapped in a wooly fog, however, as he shuffled his way to the bathroom.

The tendrils of steam that seeped under the closed door didn't give the boy reason to pause.  The door swung open easily; there wasn't a lock on it, there never was a need for one.  And why knock when it's just you and your Grandpa?  The youth walked over to the toilet, clouds of hot moisture clung to and swirled around him.  He didn't notice the lithe, petite silhouette behind the opaque shower curtain.  But the pile of clothes near the toilet did jar his mind harshly.  Yugi's eyes bulged from their orbits and his face turned an inferno red, as did his ears.  The undergarments he saw were too delicate… too dainty… and most definitely feminine.  Good sense told the boy that he had better get the heck out of there, but he was rooted in place by shock.

Rustling shower curtains caught the flustered boy's attention.  Zeri poked her head out, being careful that her face—and a stray soapy lock of hair—was all that showed.  "Yugi!  Get your butt out of here and wait your turn!"  

If not for the look of daggers and the clash of war in her violet eyes, Yugi may have found the command from his soapy-haired sibling amusing.  Instead, he grinned shamefacedly and dashed out as fast as his small bare feet would take him.  Once outside, he shut the door and leaned his back against it, expelling a nervous sigh.

_Life just got a whole lot more complicated,_ the bi-color-haired boy thought; his blush now a fire engine red.

Not wishing to be in the way, Yugi returned to his room, now fully awake from the experience.  He busied himself by getting his clothes ready for his own shower.  As he worked, the teen boy's face slowly resumed its normal coloring.  Yugi stuck his head out of his room when he thought he'd heard the bathroom door open.

Zeri, still busily drying her wet hair with a thick towel, was dressed in one of her baggy white t-shirts and jeans.  She looked up and down the hall.  When her eyes fell upon him, she smiled faintly.

"It's your turn, brother."

Yugi nodded and went to take his shower.  As he passed his sister, his cheeks began tinting once more.  When Zeri noticed, her eyes became hard again.

"Be thankful that you're my brother," his twin muttered darkly, noting her twin's startled reaction.  "I've put guys in traction for stunts like what you pulled."  She balled a fist under his nose for emphasis.

The blush on Yugi's face spread; his puppyish violet eyes were caught in her steely gaze.  If any expression said 'I'm dead serious,' hers sure did at the moment.  "Sorry, Zeri.  I'll knock next time," her embarrassed brother mumbled.

His female counterpart nodded solemnly and turned away, allowing Yugi's escape.  He didn't see the delight on his sister's face; she hid it by buffing her hair some more.

_It's just too darned hard to stay mad at you, brother, _she thought, her violet eyes shined merrily.  _With eyes like that, I'll bet you've got a dozen girls after you, if not more.  And boy, can you ever wear a blush well._

~~~

A familiar person greeted Yugi as he left the bathroom.  The smaller boy greeted his taller blonde friend with a warm smile.

"Hey bud," Joey hailed, "How come you aren't already ready?  You're normally sitting in the dining room on Saturdays."  Joey paused a moment and snapped his fingers, a thought having percolated in his brain.  "Oh!  I get it!  Your sister commandeered the bathroom!  Right?  Right?"

Yugi bit his lip and blushed fiercely.  "Umm… You could… say that…" the embarrassed teen mumbled softly as the two boys went into Yugi's room.  While his smaller friend dressed, Joey's eyes roamed his friend's well-known cluttered domain.  Duel monster posters, books, CDs, and other collectibles were scattered throughout, not to mention his clothes and homework.

"Guess you'll have to get used to it, Yuug.  I know some guys at school that are in your position.  Their sisters take over the bathroom for hours!"

Joey's attention returned to his younger friend.  Yugi was just putting on his jacket.  "Hey bro, what do you think we'll be doing today?  Are we still on for that duel session at the boardwalk arcade?"

The younger boy cupped his Millennium Puzzle in his hands thoughtfully.  "Gee, I don't know Joey."  Yugi placed the chain around his neck and looked his taller blonde friend in the eye.  "Don't you think we ought to show Zeri around?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, man," the chocolate-eyed blonde agreed as the pair headed for the dining room.  As the two boys entered, they both noticed Zeri with her nose diligently buried in a book.  She was so busy flipping pages that she didn't react to their entry, though it seemed her ears had perked up.

Joey leaned across the table and said, "Hey!  Zeri!  Didn't you hear?  It's Saturday!"  Just as she met the taller boy's gaze, Joey snatched the book from her grasp. "Whatcha reading there anyway?" the blonde asked, and then turned the book so he could read its cover.  

The girl's once stoic face twisted into a fearsome scowl; her amethyst-colored eyes flashed dangerously.  She stood; her posture screaming death.  The crimson-haired girl growled and tore the book from the taller boy's grasp, which startled him.  "It's a Japanese-to-English dictionary!  Not that it's any of your business anyway!"  Harrumphing, Zeri threw herself back into her chair and resumed her search.

"Sheesh!" Joey exclaimed.  "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?"  Zeri's only answer was another glare directed at the tall boy.  Sitting down next to his female counterpart, Yugi rested a steadying hand on his sister's denim-covered shoulder.  She looked at her brother out of the corner of her eyes; her expression was quizzical.

"Maybe I could help, Zeri?" Yugi suggested.  Though placid-faced, Zeri nodded and handed the dictionary to her twin.  "Now, which words were you looking up?"

"Hey, while you two feed your brains, I'm gonna fix breakfast for all of us."

Yugi smiled and nodded at his friend.  "Okay Joey."

"And I'll make your sister here an extra large plate of squid, seeing as how it's her favorite and all," the lanky blonde said.  Zeri shot the taller boy one more annoyed look, to which he simply winked in reply.  With her lips pressed together in a thin line, Zeri was about to shake her fist at Joey, but he had already turned away from the pair.

"Calm down, sister," Yugi soothed; her features softened as she looked at her male double.  "Joey was only joking about the squid.  Now, would you like to tell me what words you wanted?"

"Oh, right," she said distractedly.  "I was trying to find 'hikari'."

Yugi opened the dictionary and quickly located the word for his sister.  Both eyebrows shot upward when she read the definition.  "Okay, so 'hikari' means 'light.'  So how about 'aibou'?"

Again, her brother found the appropriate word and pointed out its definition.  She began sweating when she read the definition, a look of defiance in her eyes.  Both hands were curled into tight fists.  Yugi noticed her reaction and asked, "Zeri is something wrong?"

Emotions played across his sister's face; jaw set in determination, she looked directly into her brother's eyes.  "You remember that nightmare I had last night?"  Yugi nodded; confusion and innocence both residing on his countenance.  "Well, this… monster… called me 'aibou'."

"So what did this monster look like?" Joey chimed in, a bowl of whipped eggs in his hands.  Zeri's eyes flicked around until she came to a decision; she dangled her pendant from its chain.

"Are you familiar with the Egyptian Goddess, Sekhmet?"

"Yeah, sure!  Ehh…  Not really," Joey mumbled sheepishly.

Much to Yugi's surprise, a smile tugged at the corners of his sister's mouth and her eyes twinkled merrily.  The bi-color-haired girl then cupped the pendant in her palm and gazed at it passively, though her eyes shone with fear.

"You see, Joey," she began.  "The Goddess Sekhmet was a human deity with the head of a lioness.  She was considered both a healer and a destroyer, a goddess of war.  She could cure or cause disease.  Legend has it that she almost destroyed mankind, until Ra put a stop to it.  He had to get her drunk for that."  Zeri's nimble fingers curled around the lioness figure so tight that her knuckles turned white.  Continuing, the young girl muttered softly, violet eyes still haunted, "She is a bloodthirsty savage."

The younger bi-color-haired boy chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully.  "So… Based on the creature you described and the two words you were looking up… It sounds like you're talking about your yami... your dark half."

"Yeesh!" his sister exclaimed.  "If that thing is my 'dark half,' I long for an extra strong shot of light!"

"Well hey!" Joey interjected, and then leaned in close to the girl's face.  "It suits you though, Zeri.  You are sort of catty, you know."

The rebellious teen girl snarled as she stood and raised the dictionary, poised to throw it at a certain mouthy blonde.  But before she could make good on her unspoken threat, Joey laughed and dodged back into the kitchen.  Frustrated, Zeri thumped the book down on the table.  She then threw herself back into her chair, crossed her arms and legs.

"Well at least I don't resemble a refugee from a janitor's closet!" the teen girl shot back, scowling fiercely.

Joey laughed sharply and countered, "Nah, your hair just looks like a cross between bird wings and a bug!  And that dog collar of yours makes you look butch!"

Much to both boys' surprise, Zeri began laughing heartily.  The blonde boy stuck his head out again and asked, "Uhh… What's so funny?  I thought you'd be biting my head off here."

The girl's amethyst eyes sparkled with unshed tears.  "If you knew half of the girls I went to school with in LA, you wouldn't call this collar 'butch'.  Compared to some of them, this is tame."

"Huh.  Somehow I find that hard to believe," Joey replied, skeptical.  

The taller blonde slipped back into the kitchen and left the twins alone.  It didn't take long before Joey began filling the table with breakfast, however.  There was so much food that it resembled less of a meal and more like a mini-banquet.  Once he was done, he joined the pair, sitting across from his best friend.

The flash of a realization appeared in Joey's chocolate brown eyes as he chewed on a mouthful of eggs.  He mumbled around his mouthful, "Hey Yuug?  You don't think that pendant of Zeri's is a Millennium Item, do you?"

"I don't know.  May I look at it closer, sis?"  Yugi held out his hand to her.

Confused, Zeri removed the chain from around her neck and placed the pendant in her twin's hand.  He turned the figure around with his fingers, a look of surprise on his face.  "No, it doesn't have the Eye of Horus on it.  But it feels unusually warm and… tingly."

"Okay, would either of you care to explain what Joey meant by 'Millennium Item' and how the 'Eye of Horus' is relevant?  I hate being left out of the loop."  Zeri looked both irritated and curious.

Yugi returned the pendant to Zeri's firm hand and he chewed on his lip thoughtfully before answering.  "I didn't know about the Items either until Pegasus challenged me to a duel.  He told me that there were seven of them.  And when I won the championship title from him, I was shown that each Item bears the Eye of Horus symbol."  The bi-color-haired boy dangled his Puzzle by its chain so that Zeri could see the Eye.  "My Millennium Puzzle, and the other Items, all contain magical energies."

"And Yuug's Millennium Puzzle lets his soul merge with that of his yami," the blonde boy chimed in.  "His Yami is pretty cool!  With his grit and determination, Yugi can trounce anyone in a duel!"   Taking another bite, Joey continued, "So, ah, does that trinket of yours do anything cool or what?"

Zeri shrugged as she placed the chain around her lithe neck once more.  "Not to my knowledge."  

The three teens continued eating in silence.  The faint tinkle of a bell downstairs was heard, and moments later, the tread of feet on the stairs.

"Hey you guys," Tristan said, "aren't you done yet?"

"Almost," Yugi replied.

Téa looked at Zeri quizzically.  "Zeri?  Did you ever open that gift last night?"

The violet-eyed girl blinked, fork dangling forgotten from her lips.  Lowering it, she grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.  "I totally forgot!  Now is as good a time as any!"  With that, the slight teen girl dashed from the dining room.  

When Zeri returned, the other friends were seated at the table.  The crimson-haired girl pushed her plate aside, and surprisingly to the others, gently placed the package on the table.  All eyes watched as she opened the gift with swift efficiency.  Inside, the smaller teen girl found a book, and on top, a sheet of paper folded in half.  Yugi and his friends leaned in closer for a look.

"Oh no!" Joey groaned, "Not another book!"

The blonde boy didn't notice the warning flash in Zeri's amethyst eyes.  The teen girl picked up the letter, only to have it snatched from her by Tristan.  Zeri growled, shooting the spike-haired boy a death look, but the brunette was oblivious as he opened the letter and commenced reading it aloud.

"Dear Zeri," Tristan began.  "We put this scrapbook together so that you wouldn't forget us.  It also contains a surprise.  We all pitched in with that too.  I'm anxious to see if you figure it out.  Take care, and write me when you can.  Your oldest friend, Pete."

"A surprise?" Zeri asked, grinning wickedly as she lifted the thick scrapbook from the box.  "Wonder what you have in mind, Pete?"  Just as the lithe girl was about to open the book, a small, flat object fell from its pages.  

Her male counterpart retrieved the object from the floor.  "Hey!  It's a Duel Monster card!"

"Yeah?  Which one, bro?" the taller blonde asked; his chocolate brown eyes shone with curiosity.

Yugi held it so that everyone could look at the picture.  It showed a man, armed with sword in one hand, and a glow of magic emanating from the index finger of his other hand.  "It's 'Neo the Magic Swordsman'."  

Yugi tried handing it to his sister, but her hands were pretty full, so he placed it on the table.  She looked at the card, confusion apparent on her delicate features.  Then a knowing smirk tugged the side of her mouth up as she breathed an amused snort.  She had to close her eyes to hide the tears that were preparing to flow.

"Figures.  That's Pete's 'surprise.'  I'll bet this scrapbook is full of these cards."

The five teens spent the next couple of hours flipping through the scrapbook.  Zeri reluctantly began telling the four about the people in each picture.  Tucked under each photo, they found more Duel Monster cards.  Before long, Zeri had a whole deck.  Though the others were thrilled, the smaller girl didn't show that much enthusiasm.  At their insistence, Zeri took the deck with her as they got ready to go show her Domino.

Before they left, Grandpa stopped them, handing Zeri some money.  "Yugi, be sure Zeri picks up her school uniform."

The bi-color-haired youth nodded and replied, "Yes Grandpa.  I will."


	5. Boardwalk Duels

_A/N: Finally!  First my muse gets lost at the mall, and then the other fics demand attention…  I become a mod for a chat room…  Oh, it's been heck.  Just to let you know, this chap does have violence in it.  If you don't like seeing little girls getting beat up, do not read.  You have been warned._

**Boardwalk Duels**

Yugi and his friends marveled as Zeri seemed to come alive on the boardwalk.  Gone was her sullen attitude.  The slightest hint of joy in her bearing gave her a radiant presence.  She practically ran to the boardwalk's metal railing, the group hard-pressed to keep up.  She stood on the toes of one foot on the lower rung while balancing herself with her fingertips on the upper rung.  Zeri's other leg stuck out slightly as she leaned into the salty wind, the sound of circling gulls crying overhead.  The way her hair was whipped about, it almost seemed the smaller girl would literally take flight and join them.  Assorted gasps of shock worked their way from the group as Zeri pulled herself onto the top rung, balancing precariously on her feet.

"Get down from there, Zeri!" her twin shouted; concern etched into his childlike features.

"What's your problem?" she asked playfully as she put her hands into her pockets and began walking slowly on the railing.

"This is his problem," Tristan said as he grabbed the slight girl by her upper arm.  

The brunette's unexpected action pulled Zeri off-balance.  She pulled out and waved her free hand in an empty void, vainly trying to keep her balance as she fell toward the cement below.  An involuntary scream slipped past her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut.  

Tristan braced her against his side so that she didn't suffer much injury when she fell.  It took several moments for Zeri's brain to register that she was leaning against someone.  Her eyelids fluttered open; she looked up and saw she was against the pointy-haired brunette.  Cheeks tinting a faint rose, Zeri jumped stiffly to her feet.  Her fists were balled and her arms were held rigid at her sides.

"What do you think you were doing, you twit?" the crimson-and-gold-haired girl screamed.  Her whole being quivered with pent-up fury.

Annoyed hazel eyes met the lithe girl's own.  "I was trying to keep you from losing your balance and crashing into the rocks down there."

Zeri crossed her arms over her developing chest; tossing her head defiantly, she huffed, "Oh, like crashing into you was any better!"

The smaller girl's hard stance softened when Yugi put a hand on her shoulder.  Those huge amethyst eyes of his were so full of concern.  "We just don't want to see you getting hurt.  That's all," the smaller boy murmured.

Zeri bit her lip, holding back what she really wanted to say.  "You can't protect me from everything, bro," she whispered, gently pushing his hand away.  "That's life."  Yugi gazed sadly at his sibling.  His female counterpart groaned inwardly, "Bro, do you have those big, watery eyes registered as lethal weapons?"  He gave her a confused look and she smiled wanly.

The small group of teens began strolling along the rough planks of the boardwalk again; Zeri was more sedated now as she followed Yugi and his friends.  Her brother was the first one to notice that the Kaiba Land theme park was nearing completion.  While her companions discussed it excitedly, the slight teen girl slouched in boredom, her sneakers the most interesting thing she saw.  

When they asked Zeri if she wanted to join them at the arcade, she merely shrugged and followed.  While they were headed to the arcade, Ryou greeted them.  Introductions were exchanged and the group, now increased by one, continued onward.

Once at the arcade, a brash hotshot challenged Yugi to a duel.  The golden glow from his Millennium Puzzle attracted Zeri's attention.  After her brother transformed, the slight teen girl's mouth virtually disappeared as her violet eyes threatened to overwhelm her entire face.  The flustered teen pointed a trembling finger at her brother.  Her lips tried forming words, but her vocal cords were immobilized.  Joey nudged the stunned girl on the shoulder.

"That's Yugi's Yami.  Pretty cool, huh?" the lanky blonde asked with a broad smile, tossing his bangs out of his brown eyes.

Zeri was still having trouble articulating thoughts as Yami confidently took the dueling arena platform.  He glanced at her out of the corner of his crimson eyes and grinned knowingly.  Tristan waved his hand in front of the smaller teen's eyes.  "Zeri?  Earth to Zeri!  Hey, are you in there?  Blink if you can hear me."

Her violet orbs closed and she shook her head to break her trance.  Once she had recovered, she returned her gaze to her transformed brother.  "Who'd have thought that was Yugi," she murmured with admiration.

Joey rubbed his neck and said, "Well… ah… You see, Zeri, technically that's your brother's body.  But Yami's soul is in control at the moment."

Finally recovering from her initial shock, Zeri watched the duel.  But as the battle progressed, she became more restless.  She fidgeted in place, frowned, and sighed.  The slight girl's mind didn't register any of the comments made by the others.  Since everyone was watching Yugi's duel, Zeri tried slipping away from the group unobserved.  As the bi-color-haired teen withdrew, Ryou's attention was drawn to her.  His chocolate eyes watched as she slipped outside.  Tristan looked around, he didn't see Zeri, but noticed Ryou was staring at the door.

"Hey, Ryou?  Where's Zeri?" the pointy-haired brunette asked.  The white-haired youth turned his head back.

"She left," he stated.  "I'll go keep an eye on her, Tristan, if you want."

"Sure," Tristan agreed, nodding his head.  "You do that, Ryou.  We'll stay here and cheer Yugi on."

Ryou left.  Once outside, his eyes wandered the crowds, searching for crimson-and-gold hair.  The boardwalk was teeming with people.  Everyone wanted to enjoy their lunch on this beautiful Saturday.  His chocolate eyes didn't see her, so Ryou began searching in the crowd.  The white-haired teen worked his way to the other side and began walking along the row of shops.  He glanced into each window, but couldn't locate the wayward girl.  Ahead of him was a martial arts studio; there was an outdoor training area—currently empty—for students.  Sighing, Ryou looked within.

Zeri was in there, caressing the training weapons almost reverently.  Just as Ryou entered, the smaller girl picked up a hanbo; it appeared to be made of jatoba.  She ran her hands down the smooth, round wooden shaft.  Ryou smiled; the crimson-haired youth was barely taller than the staff she held.  Its honey-colored wood grain stood out nicely from her fair skin.

"I didn't know you were into martial arts, Zeri," the white-haired boy chirped friendly as he neared her.

A look of surprise was quickly replaced by a wistful smile.  "Oh, Dad taught me a few things about bushido," the girl admitted, almost too quietly to be heard.  She looked down at her sneakers; her feet shifted in a suggestively bashful manner.

"Are you any good?" Ryou asked.

She cocked her head, running the fingers of her left hand through her hair.  "Well, I'm still around, so I can hold my own."  A genuine smile graced her lips.

Before Ryou could say anything else, an older teen, a good foot-and-a-half taller than Zeri, approached.  He was dressed in a martial arts uniform with the shop's emblem on a patch.  His toned chest was clearly visible.  He ran strong, thick, fingers through the messy seaweed green mat that was his hair.

The older teen practically leered as he leaned close to Zeri.  "Hey there, lovely.  How about you put down that stick and join me for dinner this evening?  We could go dancing afterward."  The expression on his face was far more suggestive, however.

Noticing the look on the older teen's face, the bi-color-haired girl stiffened and glared; her amethyst orbs stabbed hotly at his aquamarine.  He chuckled, "Oh, come on, don't play hard to get."  He tried wrapping an arm around the slight girl's waist.  

Growling, Zeri jabbed one of the hanbo's ends into the green-haired teen's face.  "Don't touch me," she ground out, an angry hiss issued from her clenched teeth.  Her eyes darkened to an ominously dark red wine color as her irises constricted to mere pinpricks.  The aquamarine-eyed teen slapped the hanbo out of his face and thrust a finger close to her nose.

"Listen here girlie," he spat.  "If you don't want a few broken bones to match that scar on your arm, I suggest you take my offer!"

Zeri glowered at him, positioning the hanbo between their bodies.  "You're nothing to me!  I've kicked butts bigger than yours!"

The seaweed-green-haired teen then shoved his face into hers.  His voice held a deadly edge, "Is that a challenge, little girl?"

Zeri smirked.  "Of course it is!  If you win, you get what you want.  But if I win, you have to keep your paws to yourself!"

Not liking how events were turning out, Ryou thought it best to go find Yugi and his friends.  But as he was about to leave, the white-haired teen heard something that made his blood run cold.

The older teen laughed and said, "Oh, it's a shame I have to rough you up first, but I won't lose.  I'm on my way to becoming the Bushido Regional Champ!"

~~~

Just as Ryou made his hasty way back to the arcade, he saw the group leaving.  The white-haired boy rested his clenched fists against his knees.  His lungs gulped air greedily as he came to a stop.  "Guys…" he gasped.  "…Zeri's… in… trouble…"

Tristan grabbed Ryou by the arm, forcing the chocolate-eyed Ring-keeper to stand.  "Tell us what happened!"

The white-haired teen was still catching his breath.  He shook his head, "No… time… follow… me…"

Ryou pulled out of Tristan's grip and jogged ahead; he motioned for the others to follow.  The group of teens dodged their way through the throngs of people.  When they made it to the martial arts studio, they had to push their way through the tight knot of onlookers gathered outside.  Yugi and his friends were hard-pressed to reach the training area, which was bordered on all sides by rails to keep people out.  None of them noticed the training equipment that was waiting to be used.  When they got there, Zeri was already fighting with the older, muscular teen.  Their feet were bare, as per the rules of martial arts.

Zeri, being shorter and weaker, was doing all she could to block the green-haired teen's punches and kicks.  One particularly strong punch connected with the small girl's cheek, knocking her to her knees.  Her attacker stepped back and smirked.  She got up on unsteady feet, a trickle of blood oozing from a split in her lower lip.  A bruise was already purpling on her cheek.  Once she recovered, she returned the smirk, and then wiped away the blood.

"Is that the best you've got?  I have better warm-ups in my sleep!" she asked.  

The aquamarine-eyed teen scowled.  "Oh, you think you're something girl?  Let's see how well you handle two training wakizashi!"

The bi-color-haired girl nodded her assent; the two antagonists went to the far sides of the training area, where the training weapons waited for use.  They picked up their wooden wakizashi, one in each hand.  But whereas the green-haired teen's face was a snarl, Zeri's betrayed nothing with its glacial placidness.  

The lithe girl went to the middle of the training area, while her opponent approached half that distance.  He swung his two wakizashi in an impressive show of dexterity, whipping the air around him.  She merely held her training weapons at the ready.

Once he was through posturing, the bi-color-haired girl sneered, nearly reopening the split in her lip.  "What do you intend to do next, beat your chest and grunt?  Would the ape care for a banana?"

Many of the crowd gasped at the girl's audacity.  Yugi visibly winced, and both Téa and Tristan were stunned.  Joey's mouth hung open, until he remembered that he could use it for speech.  "Uhh… Yuug, has your sister flipped?  That's Shouten she's fighting!"

"I think not, Joey," the white-haired teen uttered thoughtfully.  "It's a risky ploy, but I think she's deliberately making her opponent angry."

Down in the training area, the teen with the mat of seaweed-green hair shook with fury.  "Why you little…!  I'm gonna…!" the older teen snarled and charged.

Their training weapons clacked together repeatedly as Zeri blocked his attack, blow for blow.  Seizing a brief opening, the teen girl landed a glancing blow against Shouten's toned chest.  This enraged the older teen further; he bellowed and began thrashing at the slight girl wildly.  

The onslaught caught her by surprise.  She tried her best to block his weapons, but his wakizashi left darkening bruises and blood seeped from jagged scrapes on both of her arms.  With her face set in determination, Zeri managed to ram the tips of both wakizashi into Shouten's solar plexus.  

Her larger opponent grunted from the blows and kicked the girl in her stomach, knocking the wind from her.  The slight girl dropped her weapons.  She landed heavily on the ground and clutched her gut, her face a grimace of pain.

Shouten leered over her doubled-over body; his posture basically declared himself victorious.  "If you think it hurts now, girlie, wait until I get through with you tonight."

Zeri winced as she regained her feet, causing her opponent to back up.  She stood there for a time, clutching her stomach; her breathing slowly returned to normal.  The signs of pain smoothed away as her violet eyes reached for his.  "I'd like to see just how good you are with a hanbo," she expressed; her posture slowly became erect once more.

"Give it up!" Shouten commanded.  "Any more fighting and you'll be in the hospital, or worse!"

The slight teen girl smirked; blood started oozing from her split lip.  "Better there or dead than with a lecher like you."  She then wiped away the rivulet of blood with her thumb.  Beads of sweat on both teens had long-since turned into rivulets, soaking hair and clothing. 

The older teen snorted disbelievingly and went to his side of the area.  Both adversaries picked up a hanbo from their respective sides.  Rather than make another display of his prowess, Shouten returned to the middle of the training area, while Zeri stood where she was.

The bloodied and bruised girl's eyes narrowed into death-packing slits.  Her mouth—though battered and bleeding—also became a ferocious snarl; her own blood stained her teeth.  With a guttural cry that seemed too impossible for a 14-year-old girl, she charged at her opponent, hanbo held at the ready.  Shouten prepared to block low, but just before she reached him, she executed a spinning jump and knocked him in the head with her own weapon.  The older teen fell to his knees; his temple developed a bruise and a nasty bump.

When Zeri landed on her feet, she backed up out of reach and waited.  The aquamarine-eyed teen pushed himself back onto his feet and glared at her.  He charged her, screaming, his hanbo was raised high above his head, ready to strike her down with all of his strength.  But just as his weapon began arcing down, she moved aside, spun, and broadsided his abdomen with her staff.  The impact could be heard by even the furthest onlookers.

As he clutched his stomach, the slight teen crouched as low as she could and connected the base of her palm with his chin, whipping his head back.  Then, to add more injury, she whacked the sides of his face with her weapon.  Shouten tried backing up, but his injuries were multiplying.  Zeri backed up a few steps, just enough to get a running jump, and screamed another war cry.  She rammed the butt end of the hanbo against her opponent's skull while he was still doubled-over.  Though not sufficient to do severe damage, the blow was enough to knock Shouten out.  The whole crowd gasped as he fell at her feet.

Zeri made a decisive, satisfied noise as she acknowledged her opponent's downfall.  Once certain he was no longer conscious, she walked away and began putting on he socks and shoes.  Unwilling to be held back by the railings, Yugi and his friends managed to overcome the barrier.  They surrounded his sister, pleased to see that she was still relatively okay.

"That was so incredible, Zeri!" Téa exclaimed.  Not wishing to damage her lip further, Zeri smiled with her eyes.  She began walking out of the training area, with the rest of the group in step.  As soon as they were away from the shop, Ryou bade farewell.

Once the white-haired boy left, Joey scratched his head, looking confused as he stared at the smaller girl.  "So, Zeri, what did that guy do to you that you had to take a beating like that?"

The bi-color-haired girl snorted derisively and pointed her thumb at the martial arts shop.  "He tried hitting on me in there.  I refuse to be treated like a piece of meat."

They continued walking for some distance, with Zeri trying to keep her physical pain hidden.  Though still concerned for his female counterpart, Yugi nodded his understanding and agreement.  "I'm just glad you're not hurt too badly, Zeri."  He patted her shoulder.

The younger girl winced slightly and hissed through her teeth, "I am hurt… pretty bad.  Pain control… is one of the… techniques… our father… taught me.  Comes in handy… in a pinch... But… I've just about… reached… the extent… of my endurance."

Zeri leaned her back heavily against the boardwalk railings.  Eyes closed and face contorted in pain, she panted for breath, her chin angled down.  The pendant around her neck began to glow and the faintest whisper of foreign chanting—emanating from the pendant—caressed the group's ears.  The ocean's breeze, though cool, began to shimmer like summer's heat around the petite girl.  Everyone, except Zeri, gaped in surprise as the bruises and wounds gradually disappeared.  When the chant ended, the bi-color-haired girl stood erect once more, her breathing was easier and her face was back to its unreadable state.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the stares.  "What's wrong with you guys?  The way you're all looking at me, you'd swear I'd grown a second head!"

"I thought you said that pendant of yours doesn't do anything!" Joey yelled in her face, forcing her to lean back.  

Her lips pressed together in an angry line and she leaned toward the blonde, her fists clenched, intimidating him into backing up.  "I said I didn't know!  Are you intimating that I'm a liar?" she gritted through her teeth.  She glared into the tall blonde's eyes, resembling an attack dog ready to bite.  The amethyst-eyed girl was distracted, however, when Joey's stomach told the group that he was starving to death.  The whole group broke out in laughter as Joey cradled his unhappy gut and blushed from shame.  Agreeing that it was time to eat, the teens headed for the nearest Burger World.


End file.
